Point-of-sale (POS) terminals are complex systems that can include multiple hardware peripherals and software applications. For example, a POS terminal may include a primary computer coupled to a display device, a stationary scanning mechanism, a handheld scanner, a card reader, and a printer, as well as multiple backend systems. Each of these hardware peripherals, as well as the software employed by the hardware peripherals, may be provided by different entities. Consequently, it can be difficult to ensure that the POS terminal will work seamlessly, with few or no errors.
Customers expect a smooth shopping experience and may become frustrated when problems arise at checkout. Specifically, POS terminal errors may cause long lines and delays. Accordingly, it is desirable to ensure that a POS terminal is functioning properly before it is used for real transactions. Due to the number of different transaction types and differing requirements for each transaction type, it can be time consuming, and costly, to test the POS terminal and the associated peripherals and software. Consequently, a need exists for an automated system to test POS terminals.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.